


Fishing is an Artform

by nano_morphus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack Fic, Fishing, Gen, I thought about this on a whim, please enjoy this very short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_morphus/pseuds/nano_morphus
Summary: The professor likes to fish at the pond, and the Blue Lions are concerned.





	Fishing is an Artform

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this crack fic while thinking about all the games that have a fishing mechanic as a way to grind money. Though truth be told FE3H's fishing mechanic gets you like a cent. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! I love the Blue Lions and their antics.

The professor likes to fish in the pond.

Sure, the pond _was _open for fishing, and sure, it’s not like none of the other residents of the monastery fish, but the professor _liked to fish in the pond._

Like, liked it enough that you could see her there for her entire off day. Liked it so much that, you could take a walk at dawn, see her there, go off on your own day, take another walk at dusk, and still _see her fishing at the pond_.

The professor likes to fish at the pond, and the Blue Lions are concerned.

“Maybe it’s a coping mechanism?” Mercedes is standing in the corner with a hand on her chin. Dimitri had called for a meeting of the class (minus one peculiar teacher with a fishing obsession) and they have now assembled in the Blue Lions classroom on their day off.

“I mean, she was a mercenary.” Ashe adds thoughtfully, “It wouldn’t be strange at all if the professor had some type of coping mechanism, considering all of her previous experiences.”

And the class shuddered at that. They were all too well acquainted with the gruesome details of the professor’s escapades as the Ashen Demon. War stories were too easy to coax out of both Jeralt and the professor when they were drunk, and, well. They had all bitten a bit more than they could chew.

“But _fishing_”, Dimitri stressed, an exasperated hand in his hair. “Of all the things, why fishing? I don’t think I’ve ever even seen anyone fish at the pond if not for Flayn before the professor came here. I mean, what does she even do with all of that fish?”   


“Maybe she donates them? The professor has a kind soul” Annette suggests. There is some agreement at her statement.

“Or maybe she sends them to the dining hall. I’ve noticed the professor cooking there a lot.” Sylvain says, looking bored. It’s clear that he wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t dragged along by Felix.

“But we don’t eat fish that much at the dining hall, and just where would she donate them? None of it makes any sense, just what is she doing with ”

“What else than sell them?” Says a voice at the door. The class swivels to find none other than Claude von Riegan leaning at the door, looking amused.

“And where’s your proof?” Dimitri demands.

Claude raises an eyebrow. He always knew that his highness was easily agitated, but was all this necessary for a fishing hobby?

“Just ask the merchants” He sighs, getting up to walk away. This was less fun than he had expected, “Your professor is probably just looking to make a few extra bucks to fund all that high quality gear and all those gifts she buys.”

Claude leaves the Blue Lions dumbfounded and feeling slightly guilty. “We should do something big for the professor on her next day off,” Dimitri ventures hesitantly, “to thank her for all she’s done.”

No one disagrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I took this way too seriously, lol. Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
